angel, human, and demmons
by cho ryeo va 7321
Summary: END story! Update langsung chapter 6 dan 7 (Ending). Review ya! -agak maksa-. terima kasih pada semua yang udah selalu sempetin buat review fic buatan aku. jeongmal gomawoyo :) saranghae
1. Chapter 1

**Angel, Human, and Demons**

Anyeonghaesyo, Reva imnida. Naneun new author, lagi berusaha membuat sebuah fanfiction abal, GJ, berantakan, gak rame, dan teman-temannya. Sorry if you don't like, please don't read

Mau coba bikin chap 1nya dulu, kalau dapat respons pasti dilanjut. Langsung aja….

"mwo? Makhluk apa itu? Aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

"bercintalah denganku…"

"kalau itu tak usah menunggu nanti, aku pasti melakukannya sekarang juga."

"saranghae Kim Ryeowook."

**Tittle: angel, human, and demons**

**Genre: drama, hurt/conmfort, semi fantasy**

**Main cast: Kyuhyun, (mianhae jeongmal, untuk sekarang masih secret cast)**

**Other cast: all artist SMEnt.**

**Rated: T+**

**~chapter 1~  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Namja sederhana yang mandiri dan tinggal jauh dari orang tua. Aku mempunyai seorang istri yang sangat aku cintai, ia cantik, manis, baik hati tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung (?). Aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali disebuah gang kumuh. Tak akan kuceritakan sekarang bagaimana awal perkenalan kami, bias-bisa kalian menganggapku _orang gila, _biar authornya saja yang menjelaskan nanti. Aku juga mempunyai appa yang tampan bernama Cho Siwon dan eomma yang cantik bernama Cho Kibum. Aku sangat bangga terlahir dari ibu secantik eommaku, dan setampan appaku yang juga sangat baik, dermawan, dan ramah, karena mereka mengajarkan anak-anaknya –aku, Changmin (dongsaengku), dan Minho (dongsaeng terakhirku)- untuk tidak pernah hidup berfoya-foya dan berlebihan, walau sebenarnya keluarga kami adalah keluarga cukup berada dan terpandang di Korea. Aku sekarang tinggal bersama istriku tercinta di sebuah apartemen sederhanaku didaerah Seoul yang dekat dengan temat kerjaku, ya aku menjadi seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahan buku yang cukup terkenal di Korea, aku bekerja sebagai salah satu penulis disana. Sedangkan appa dan eomma tinggal di daerah Busan. Ah iya aku lupa, aku ini namja cukup dewasa berumur 25 tahun. Aku tampan, sedikit keras kepala, dan _yadong._ Tapi aku sangat menyukai hidupku yang begitu indah, menurutku. Aku sangat mencintai istriku, appa-ku, eomma-ku, dan adik-adikku. Kalian bertanya soal mertuaku atau keluarga dari istriku? Lagi-lagi kuserahkan nanti pada author^^

.

.

**Author**

(Seoul, 25 Juli 2012 17.00 KST

Sepasang suami istri muda berumur kira-kira 25 tahun, kini sedang menatap langit senja bersama diatas balkon rumah mereka. Piiran mereka sedang melayang ke kejadian 1 tahun silam, dimana untuk pertama kalinya mereka dipertemukan karena takdir.

*flashback*

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 02.15. KST"aigoo, inspirasi.. datanglah pada Cho Kyuhyun malang ini." Kyuhyun menggerutu saat perjalanan pulang dari kantornya menuju apartemen sederhana yang tak jauh dari tempatnnya bekerja. Ia menendang kerikil kecil yang menhalangi jalannya. "ughh.." keluh Kyuhyun lagi. "seseorang disana kumohon tolong aku!" Kyuhyun mendengar ringisan minta tolong saat ia melewati sebuah gang kumuh yang beek karena sedari tadi kota Seoul memang diguyur hujan. Dengan segenap keberanian dalam dirinya, Kyuhyunpun mendekat ke suber suara.

"ku yakin kau orang baik, tolong aku." Suara itu terdengar lagi, namun Kyuhyun belum juga menemukan sesosok apapun di gang itu. "OMOO.." Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika mendapati seorang yeoja tengah terkapar tak berdaya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Baju yang sudah robek disana sini, tak terkecuali bagian dada. 'ugghh, celanaku menyempit hanya dengan melihat pemandangan seperti ini.' Batin Kyuhyun _yadong. _

"OMOO.. kau memiliki sayap agashi?kau baru pulang berpesta kostum agashi? Dan apakah kau korban pemerkosaan?" dan seakarang apa? Kyuhyun terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia memberondong yeoja yang baru ditemuinya itu. "tolong aku! Akan ku jelaskan nanti." Si yeoja bersusah payah untuk bicara karena tubuhnya sangat lemas tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. "cha ganda, kau kubawa ke apartemenku saja ne?! jaraknnya tak jauh dari sini." Tawar Kyuhyun.

Si Yeoja hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun lalu menggendong yeoja itu didadanya, dengan posisi si yeoja menghadap Kyuhun, membuat junior Kyuhyun bergesek dengan alat vital si yeoja. 'ughh, makin menyempit saja. Sabar adik kecilku! Akan segera ku selesaikan semua dan membuatmu tertidur lagi.'

_siapa_ _sebenarnya__ yeoja yang Kyuhyun temui dan pada akhirnya jadi istri Kyuhyun_

**TBC or Delet?**

Tunggu ada respons baru saya lanjut. Gomawo kalau ada yang baca. Anyeong^^


	2. Chapter 2

"bercintalah denganku, ahjusii.."

"mwo? Kalau itu aku tak akan menunggu."

"saranghae Kim Ryeowook."

**Tittle: angel, human, and demons**

**Genre: drama, hurt/conmfort, semi fantasy**

**Main cast: Kyuhyun, (mianhae jeongmal, untuk sekarang masih secret cast)**

**Other cast: all artist SMEnt.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh yeoja itu dikasur king size yang berada dikamarnya, saat Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun. "sajangnim, bisa tolong pinjami aku bajumu? Bajuku basah dan sudah tak layak pakai." Yeoja dengan bibir mungil itu terdengar memohon. "tentu saja. Akan ku ambilkan dilemari. Mian jika bajunya kebesaran, mengingat tubuhmu yang lebih mungil dariku." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari bajunya yang ada di kamar idengan dominasi biru itu. "Gwenchana, asal aku bias berpakaian." Jawab si yeoja bersayap terdengar masih lemah.

"baiklah, kamar mandinya disebelah sana agashi!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah kaus panjang dari siffon berwarna biru shappier dengan celana trening berwarna abu-abu pada yeoja itu. "gomawo, tapi sungguh aku sangat lemas dan tak bias berdiri sekedar untuk ke kamar mandi." Lirih yeoja cantik itu. "aku akan keluar dulu kalau begitu." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya untuk keluar. "chamkanman! Bias tolong gantikan pakaianku?" demi nama dewi fortuna, Kyuhyun ingin sekali _menerkam _yeoja itu sekarang juga.

"gomawoyo ahjussi." Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun. "yak! Aku tak setua itu untuk kau panggil ahjussi." Kyuhyun melayangkan rotesnya karena dipanggil 'ahjussi'. "mian, mian aku hanya bercanda oppa."Kyuhyun yang dipanggil 'oppa' oleh seorang yeoja canti dengan suara sexynya langsung bergetar. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah.

"tidurlah agashi! Karena besok kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya, namamu, juga semua kisahmu!" titah Kyuhyun mutlak. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya. "jaljyo." Kyuhyun keluar kamar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. 'hhhhh~ apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi? kenapa semua sangat nyata? Dan ughh sabar kyu junior! Terpaksa aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri dikamar mandi.' Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya Kyuhyun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menidurkan adik kecilnya yang sudah menegang.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"lalu bisakah kau menceritakan tentangmu sekarang agashi?" kyuhyun sepertinya sangat sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan cerita yeoja itu sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tak peduli sekarang mereka sedang ada di ruang makan, dan yeoja yang sedang diinterogasinya tengah melahap sarapan yang telah dibuat sebelumnya. "baik akan kuceritakan. Tapi biarkan aku menghabiskan sarapan ku dulu ne?! sungguh aku sangat lapar, karena dari kemarin aku belum memakan apapun." Si yeoja kembali berkutat dengan sandwitch dan kentang goring di piringnya.

"baiklah, aku sudah kenyang. Sekarang aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Kyuhyun terlihat mendekat kearah si yeoja untuk lebih memperjelas pendengarannya. "jadi begini,, aku tahu hal yang pertama kali ingin kau tanyakan adalah mengapa aku mempunyai sayap, betul? Baiklah aku jawab, aku ini adalah seorang Dasha White Angel, sejenis malaikat baik hati. Itulah kenapa aku mempunyai sayap. Aku kabur dari tempat asalku Dasha Fairyland, karena orangtuaku ingin menjodohkanku dengan Jongwoon bangsa Red Phyrena yang tak lain tak bukan adalah musuh kelempokku, namun orangtuaku tak mengetahuin bahwa Jongwoon berasal dari bangsa Red Phyrena, hanya aku dan Yunho sepupuku yang mengetahuinnya. Aku lalu kabur kebumi untuk memutuskan tinggal selamanya di bumi dan berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Hal kedua yang ingin kau tanyakan adalah namaku, benar? Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Hal ketiga sudah dapat ku tebak, kau mau tahu tentang mengapa aku bias ada di gang itu? Easy, itu karena saat aku turun dari Dasha Fairyland menuju bumi, sayap kanan ku patah dan terhuyung hingga jatuh ke gang semalam. Kau mengerti?" jelas yeoja yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook itu panjang lebar dan diakhiri kata Tanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu membelalakan matanya, membuka lebar mulutnya, namun tanpa keluar iler (?).

1 detik…

2 dtetik..

"bwahahahahaha… apa kau tidak sedang berFantasy nyonya Kim? Bwahahahhaa.." suara tawa Kyuhyun menggema diapartement Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mendengus sebal. "ihh aku tidak sedang berFantasi namja menyebalkan. Memang ini yang sebenarnya." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya sebal. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berheti tertawa. Ia malah semakin kencang tertawa.

"berhenti tertawa Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"arra, arra. Maafkan aku. Lalu dari mana aku bias mengetahui jika kau tidak sedang berfantasy?dan dari mana kau mengetahui namaku? Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri padamu." kyuhyun kembali menginterogasi Ryeowook.

"lihatlah sayapku ini! Ini asli. Dan soal nama aku mengetahuinya dari situ!" ryeowook menunjuk sebuah frame photo bergambarkan Kyuhyun dengan nama 'CHO KYUHYUN' disisi framenya.

"ahh sekarang aku percaya padamu." Jawab Kyuhyun dngan wajah berubah serius.

"ah iya, mengenai ceritamu. Kau ingin bertransformasi menjadi manusia, apakah semudah itu?" ucapan dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar sanagat polos. "tentu saja tidak. Ada satu cara yang harus kulakukan untuk berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Maukah kau membantuku Kyu?!" ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengerlingkan matanya lucu. "akan kita bicarakan nanti sepulang aku kerja. Karena sekarang aku harus pergi bekerja, otte?" kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap berangkat bekerja. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menggedikkan bahunya lalu bergegas membereskan bekas sarapannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"memang apa yang bias ku bantu untuk merubahmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Ryeowook yang tengah duduk santai di sofa, sambil merapikan bajunya dan menenteng tas kerjanya. Melihat Kyuhyun kesusahan memakai dasi, Ryeowook berinisiatif membantu namja yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"bercintalah denganku Kyu! Maka itu akan langsung merubahku menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Bisik Ryeowook seductive tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergidik, tak lama seringaian terpatri dibibir tebal namun sexy milik Kyuhyun.

"kalau itu tak usah aku menunggu nanti. Akan ku lakukan sekarang juga." Kyuhyun segera menggendong Ryeowook bridal style menuju kamarnya, dan…..

**TBC or Delet?**

Gomawo jeongmal buat **Annathan Kim ** yang udah sempat review fanfic aku gomawo karena kamu udah jadi readers yang mau review gak jadi silent readers.

Jawaban Review ** Annathan Kim**: ne, salam kenal juga^^ yups, betul ini fic KyuWook. Karena aku Kyuwook Shipper ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"apa kau menyesal Wook-ah?"

"jinjja?"

"gomawo Kyu, jeongmal."

"Saranghae Ryeowookie."

**Tittle: angel, human, and demons**

**Genre: drama, hurt/conmfort, semi fantasy**

**Main cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin (datengnya nanti)**

**Other cast: all artist SMEnt.**

**Pair: Kyuwook slight Kyumin**

**Rated: T+**

**~mianhae kalau gak rame, TYPO bersebaran, GJ, abal, dan teman-temannya~**

**Chapter 3**

(3 Januari 2011 pukul: 15.00 KST)

"kau lelah Wook-ah?" Kyuhyun menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis Ryeowook.

"Ani Kyu.. Gomawo kau sudah merubahku menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring disampingnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, karena sudah menenangkan adik kecilku yang sempat menegang hanya karena melihatmu Wookie." Kyuhyun coba menggoda Ryeowook, dan Bingo! Ryeowook blushing.

"Kyu, kau membuatku memanas." Ryeowook mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, berusaha mendapatkan angin.

"Kkkkk~ baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, aku tau kau lelah. Karena aku juga lelah." Kyuhyun sedikit menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi mata Ryeowook.

"Saranghae Ryeowookie." Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kening Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya mereka ditarik kealam mimpi.

.

.

Tak disangka, dengan sebuah penyatuan tubuh yang dimulai tanpa cinta, dan tanpa rencana diawal, akhirnya cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya. Kata cinta saling terlontar dari bibir mereka. Sejalan dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, cinta-pun terus tumbuh diantara hati keduanya. Kedekatan mereka semakin dekat karena mereka tinggal satu atap, tiap hari bertemu, dan tak jarang mereka 'bercinta'.

Kalian bertanya apakah orang tua Kyuhyun mengetahuinya? Mereka –Cho Siwon dan Cho Kibum- sangat mengerti dengan anaknya dan mereka juga sudah mengetahui semuannya. Hanya satu yang Siwon dan Kibum tak mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, yaitu jika ankanya dan calon menantunya itu *mungkin* sering melakukan tindakan asusila diluar nikah. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang sangat pervert. Namun, kita juga tak bias tidak menyalahkan Ryeowook yang selalu berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun.

(Seoul, 21 Juni 2011)

"Saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chukae hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Wookie, Saengil chukae hamnida." Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan kedua sahabat mereka –Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk- kini sedang merayakan ulang tahun ke 24 bagi Ryeowook.

"Saengi chukae chagy. Aku selalu berdoa semua yang terbaik selalu Tuhan limpahkan padamu. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook." Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook lalu mengecup bibir tipis Ryeowook sekilas.

"Gomawo Kyu. Selama ini kau selalu ada disisi ku. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Ryeowook kembali memeluk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun.

"Saengil chukae babyWook." Ucap duo HaeHyuk bersamaan, lalu beranjak memeluk Ryeowook secara bergantian.

"Gomawo oppa, eonni." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

" Wookie, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Kyuhyun mulai menggenggam erat jemari Ryeowook.

"Ne?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya imut menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang serius.

"Ini memang baru bulan ke-5 kita menjalani sebuah hubungan denganmu. Tapi di bualn kelima ini aku sudah merasa mantap dan pasti ingin mempersuntingmu." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Ryeowook.

"Kyu, aku…"

**TBC or Delet?**

**Review ne?! masih ditunggu review-annya. Gomawo buat yang udah sempetin mampir baca dan review. Keep review ne? gomawo chingu^^**

**~jawaban Review:**

**EternalClouds2421: **gomawo chingu udah sempet review tetep review buat chap selanjutnya ya, biar semangatin gitu. Kkkk~ gomawo jeongmal^^

**Leetaory: **kkkk~ iya nih aku terinspirasi dari foto yang aku punya. Kkk~ gomawo udah sempet review^^

**Annathan Kim: **gomawo jeongmal chingu^^ gomawo udah terus review aku dan makasih banyak atas sarannya. Mianhae jika chap ini masih kurang memuaskan. Ini ciyus kok, aku new author, kkkk~ #KorbanIklan. Okeh siap, gomawo jeongmal chingu^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**UPDAAATTTEEE…**_

_**Masih ada yang nunggu gak? Kalau ada syukur, kalau enggak, Ya gak apa-apa :'/**_

_**Mian chingu yang chap 3 sedikit ya? Mian soalnya bikinnya malam jadi agak gak konsen soalnya ngantuk . Jeongmal mianhaeyo ne?! gomawo^^ mian update-nya ngaret. *PD amat kayak ada yang nungguin* ~abaikan~**_

_Aku balik lagi nih bawain chap 4 nya. Janji yang sekarang bakal panjang deh :D makasih buat yang udah review, walau cuma dikit, tapi cukup buat penyemangat._

"Aku bersedia."

"Noona, seharusnya kau menikah denganku, bukan malah dengan si maniac game ini."

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Demi Tuhan, tega sekali kau melupakanku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mworrago? Kau yeoja saiko." Kyuhhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

**Tittle: angel, human, and demmons**

**Genre: drama, hurt/comfort, semi fantasy**

**Main cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin (datengnya nanti)**

**Other cast: all artist SMEnt.**

**Pair: Kyuwook slight Kyumin**

**Rated: T+**

**~mianhae kalau gak rame, TYPO bersebaran, GJ, abal, pasaran dan teman-temannya~**

(Seoul, 21 Juli 2012pukul: 08.00 KST)

Sebuah acara pemberkatan pernikahan sedang berlangsung disebuah gereja di Kota Seoul yang terbilang megah. Acara pemberkatan dihadiri oleh banyak tamu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kolega kerja Siwon, teman-teman Kibum, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan haelmoni dan haelboji Kyuhyun –Cho Hangkyung (haelboji), Cho Heechul (haelmoni)-.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari Kim Ryeowook, mendampinginya saat sedih atau senang, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, juga mendapinginya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian" Pastur itu berkata menatap Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya membaca beberapa doa.

"Ne, aku bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas dan lantang.

"bagaimana denganmu Kim Ryeowook, apakah kau bersedia menjadiistri dari Cho Kyuhyun, mendampinginya saat sedih atau senang, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, juga mendapinginya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian" Ucap sang pastur kini beralih memandang Ryeowook.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Ryeowook tak kalah mantap dengan Kyuhyun.

~skip time~

(pukul: 20.00 KST)

Acara pemberkatan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook telah selesai dilaksanakan, kini mereka dan keluarga juga para tamu lainya sedang berada disebuah ballroom disebuah hotel mewah di pusat kota Seoul, sedang melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan KyuWook couple.

"Kau lelah nona Cho?" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka menikah Kyuhyun memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan 'nona Cho', walaupun sebelumnya sudah sering Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Tapi sekarang beda, ada rasa sangat menyenangkan lebih bagi Ryeowook saat dipanggil 'nona Cho' oleh Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook bersemu, dipukulnya pelan lengan kanan Kyuhyun. "Kyu.." Malu? Ya tentu saja, karena kini Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama semua keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Chukae hamnida hyung. Cepat-cepat memberiku keponakan ne?!" Changmin yang memang baru berkumpul dengan keluarganya, menghampiri lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Min, akan ku buat kakak iparmu ini hamil dalam waktu 1 minggu. Hahaha." Kyuhyun mencoa menggoda Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam terlihat canggung.

Ryeowook menahan malunya karena dari tadi terus digoda oleh Kyuhyun. Akibatnya, wajah Ryeowook kini lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Ryeowook menundukan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan wajah semerah tomatnya.

"Aigoo noona, kau manis sekali saat malu seperti ini." Tangan Changmin terulur untuk mencolek dagu Ryeowook, namun langsung ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Hardik Kyuhyun, mengundang gelak tawa mengejek dari Changmin dan Minho.

"Noona, seharusnya kau menikah denganku, bukan malah dengan si maniac game ini." Ucapan polos terlontar begitu saja dari bibir namja kecil kira-kira berumur 8 tahun, yaitu Minho.

"Yak apalagi itu? Kau masih kecil baby Hoo." Ucap Kyuhyun terdengar mengejek Minho. Sedangkan Minho hanya mendengus sebal.

(pukul: 22.00 KST)

Kini, pasangan pengantin baru itu sudah kembali kerumahnya. Untuk mala mini, mereka akan menginap dikediaman Cho, karena haelboji dan haelmoni Kyuhyun memintanya sebelum mereka pulang ke China. Dan sepasang kekasih yang dipertemukan dengan cara diluar nalar manusia normal ini, kini sedang berada dikamar Kyuhyun dulu.

"Apa malam ini kita akan bermain peluh yeobo?" Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda yeoja yang kini menyandang gelar sebagai istrinya.

"Tentu saja Kyu, sebelum menikah saja kita sering melakukannya, masa sudah menikah malah tak melakukannya? Mana bisa tahan aku tak disentuhmu Kyu" Ryeowook menutup mulutnya cepat. Ia merutuki kata-kata bodoh itu bisa begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aigoo, rupanya kau sudah tak sabar baby? Baiklah kajja!" Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirknya, dan mendorong tubuh Ryeowook membentur tembok.

"Ahh Kyu jangan sekarang. Kau mandi dulu sekarang." Elak Ryeowook mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Shireo.. aku tak mau menahannya lagi. Pokoknya harus sekarang." Kyuhyun mulai merape tubuh Kyuhyun, dan….

"eunghh Kyu.."

"nikmat chagii.."

"akhh Kyu appo.."

"sempithh Wookie."

"Kyuuuu/Wookkk…"

"Saranghae jeongmal Cho Ryeowook/Cho Kyuhyun."

.

*End Flashback mode*

"Ahh, indahnya masa-masa itu. Aku bahagia bisa memilikimu Wook baby." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lagi sambil tersenum lebar.

"Hey kau menangis chagi? Waeyo?" Ketika melirik kesampingnya, ia mendapati Ryeowook tengah terisak. Diusapnya lembut pipi Ryeowook dengan jarinya, meyeka air mata yang turun dari manic Ryeowook.

"Aku merasa belum sempurna menjadi seorang istri Kyu. Aku belum bisa memberimu keturunan selama setahun pernikahan kita ini. Aku malu pada appa dan eomma, juga Changmin kau pernah sesumbar padanya." Ucap Ryeowook masih terisak, namun kini sudah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Sttsss Uljima! Persetan ucapan eomma atau orang lain disekitar kita. Aku bahagia walaupun belum memiliki aegya. Bertahanlah chagi! Kita akan terus berusaha. Percaya padaku, suatu saat nanti, jika Tuhan telah mempercayai kita memiliki aegya, aku yakin kita akan segera mendapatkannya. Sabarlah!" Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut coklat kemerahan Ryeowook.

"Saranghae jeongmal, Cho Kyuhyun." Ryeowook makin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nado Saranghae Cho Ryeowook. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Trust me if you believe." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook lalu menangkupkan wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"I trust you Cho Kyuhyun." Ryeowook mulai tersenyum, dan tak lama Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook, dan merekapun tenggelam dalam sebuah ciuman mesra.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Wook-ah, apa persediaan makanan kita masih banyak? Atau kebutuhan yang lain mulai menipis?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang istri. Kini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang sarapan diruang makan rumah mereka.

"Aku rasa, semua mulai menipis. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu chagi? Tumben sekali." Ryeowook terheran saat Kyuhun berkata demikian. Karena biasanya Kyuhyun tak pernah perduli pada hal seperti itu.

"Ah ani, hanya aku sedang ingin berbelanja bersama istriku yang manis ini. Eottoghae?" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya.

"Memang hari ini kau tak bekerja chagi?" Tanya Ryeowook sebelum menyuapkan brokoli kemulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku malas. Aku sudah bicara pada appa, dan ia mengizinkan aku tidak masuk. Entahlah aku hari ini rasanya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu Wook-ah."

"Kau aneh Kyu."

(10.00 KST)

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapih namun tetap santai.

"Ne, kajja Kyu!" Ryeowook menggaet(?) lengan kanan Kyuhyun, dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil untuk segera pergi ke supermarket.

Selama perjalanan, Ryeowook terus memandang Kyuhyn dengan tatapan bingung, karena sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum tanpa sebab. 'Ada yang tidak beres denganmu Kyu.' Batin Ryeowook.

_Sesampainya di Supermarket_..

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook segera menelusuri tiap sudut supermarket tersebut. Mulai dari counter peralatan mandi, kebutuhan makan setiap hari, dan lain-lain. Saat akan menuju counter buah dan sayur, mereka melewati counter susu bayi, dan pandangan Ryeowook langsung tertuju pada seorang yeoja muda yang tengah menggendong bayinya yang sepertinya baru berumur 3 bulan itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Ryeowook tak mengikuti langkahnya, langsung saja menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendapati Ryeowook tengah memandang seseorang yang ia tak kenal sambil menangis _lagi._

"Hey, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menarik lembut dagu Ryeowook agar bisa menatapnya.

"Bisakah aku sepertinya Kyu? Berbelanja dengan anakku. Akankah itu terjadi?" Lirih Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, asal kau percaya kehendak dan takdir yang Tuhan berikan, tak akan nada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini chagi. Don't cry baby ." Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukan hangatnnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menangis chagi. Dan kau manja padaku, aku jadi susah meninggalkanmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan peukannya dan merangkul Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Apa aku cengeng dan manja akhir-akhir ini? Mianhae Kyu." Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Aissh jinjja.. Bukan begitu maksudku chagi. Aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa dengan kau yang sering menangis, bukan melarangmu menangis. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aku malah senang kau bermanja padaku. Biasanya aku yang bermanja padamu Wookie." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeoowook dengan tangan kirinya, kara tangan kanannya ia gunakan merangkul Ryeowook.

"Kau mau sayur apa saja Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook saat mereka baru saja sampai discounter sayur.

"Jika aku tak mau makan sayuran, bolehkan?" Kyuhyun memamerkan puppy eyesnya yang sangat tidak pantas.

"No, no, no. Eomma bilang kau harus banyak makn sayur. Lihat kulitmu sepucat mayat Kyu. Kau kurang vitamin." Ryeowook malah menasihati Kyuhyun -_-

"Arraeso, apa saja asalkan tidak pahit. Bagaimana jika aku dapat imbalan karena mau makan sayur?" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau ini. Padahalkan ini semua demi kebaikanmu,tapi kenapa minta imbalan segala."

"Ya sudah. Mau apa tidak? Kalau tidak jangan harap aku mau memakan makan ulat itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Malam ini kita dinner romantic. Tempat dan waktu aku yang tentukan. Eottoghae?"

"Seutuju."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Hay apa kabar? Kau masih mengingatku?" Seorang yeoja yang tadi dipandang Ryeowook saat melewati counter susu bayi, tiba-tiba dattang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Nuguya?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ryeowook hanya ikut bingung.

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Demi Tuhan, tega sekali kau melupakanku Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab yeoja itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. SKSD eoh?

"Eh? Mianseo, tapi aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu. Neo nuguya?" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook makin dibuat bingung karena tingkah si yeoja asing yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu.

"Haahh,, baiklah aku coba mengingatkanmu. Aku Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang pernah kau setubuhi 11 bulan silam. Kita bertemu disuah pub daerah Busan. Kau bercerita kenapa kau datang ke pub itu. Yaitu karena kau kecewa pada istrimu yang tak kunjung memberimu keturunan. Lalu kau memintaku tidur denganmu. Dan kau tahu? Selama 11 bulan ini aku mencari keberadaanmu, untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu. Ini anak kta Kyu." Yeoja bernama Sungmin itu berbicara panjang lebar, dan tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook membelalakan matanya serta membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Mworrago? Kau yeoja saiko." Kyuhhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Bela Sungmin _lagi._

"Cih, jangan pernah membawa-bawa nama Tuhan jika untuk sebuah kebohongan." Kyuhyun mulai geram dengan ucapan yeoja yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Aku tak berbohong. Cek saja jika tak percaya. Kita lakukan DNA." Sungmin tetap ngotot dengan ucapannya.

"Hah, bualanmu tak akan ku percaya YEOJA JALANG!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan Kyu!" Jerit Ryeowook menutup telinganya. Kyuhyun mendecih, Sungmin menyeringai.

"Kita lakukan sekarang juga DNAnya Sungmin-ssi." Lanjut Ryeowook dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Tapi, untuk apa mempercayai WANITA MURAHAN YANG TAK TAHU DIRI ini Wookie-ah." Sinis Kyuhyun memandang _jijik_ kearah Sungmin.

_**Plaaakk..**_

Ryeowook menampar pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelalak terkejut, sedang Sungmin makin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kubilang hentikan Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan berbicara sesuka hatimu. Aku wanita, aku bisa rasakan yang Sungmin rasakan. Apa kau mau jika aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namja lain, huh?" Mata dan wajah Ryeowook makin memerah menahan amarah, juga tangis. Para pengunjang supermarket hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran tiga orang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang, dan segera melakukan DNA itu." Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya membuntuti mereka.

Setelah membayar belanjaan yang sempat ia ambil, juga belanjaan Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ditambah Sungmin, berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobil Pajero Sport milik Kyuhyun.

30 menit diperjalanan, akhirnya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tiba di Rumah Sakit Yangsobgy, Seoul. Mereka bertiga lalu beriringan menuju ruang khusus DNA, dan mulai melakukan tes setelah sebelumnya berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang menanganinya. Pada awalnya, sang dokter memberi tahu bahwa hasil baru akan keluar 3 hari lagi, karena masih banyak orang yang harus dites sebelum Kyuhyun, tapi dengan uang yang sangat banyak bahkan 5x lipat dari harga DNA, akhirnya si dokter menyetujui untuk mendahulukan hasil tes Kyuhyun juga Minhyun -anak yang dibawa Sungmin-.

Dokter bernama Kang Daesung itu mulai melakukan hasil, mulai dari mengambil sedikit rambut Kyuhyun juga Minhyun. Setelah selesai melakukan tes, hanya tinggal menunggu selama 2 jam, maka hasilnyapun akan diketahui apakah Sungmin mengada-ada atau memang benar.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan uang 50 juta untuk melakukan DNA cepatnya itu. Karena Kyuhyun yakin dan sangat yakin, setelah ia menikah dengan Ryeowook ia tak pernah meniduri wanita lain selain istrinya itu walau ia dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun. Jadi ia berani melakukan itu. Walau ia yakin tak pernh meniduri wanita lain selain Ryeowook, tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa gusar.

Ryeowook duduk dengan menundukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun duduk dengan gusar, Sungmin nampak duduk santai sambil terus menggendong anaknya. Tak lama hasil DNApun keluar.

Dan hasilnya..


	5. Chapter 5

Sumpah ini fanfic makin GJ, makin dramatis, dan lain-lain. Tapi masih terus berharap masih ada yang mau baca terus review. To the point aja ya,.

Dan hasilnya..

.

.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, ditambah Sungmin dan Minhyun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun dipinggiran kota Seoul. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka selama perjalanan. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ryeowook sibuk memandang keluar jendela, Kyuhyun fokus mengemudi, dan Sungmin sibuk menidurkan Minhyun.

30 menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Segera saja Ryeowook berlari masuk setelah dirasa mobil Kyuhyun berhenti sempurna. Ia abaikan Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sungmin menyeringai, lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah turun duluan dan masuk ke rumahnya.

~di dalam rumah~

"Wookie?! Anyeong." Saat baru saja Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya, ia dikejutkan oleh dua mahluk _ah ani_ tiga mahluk termasuk seorang bayi sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Segera ia menghapus air mata yang sempat terjatuh ke pipinya, karena takut diketahui oleh dua dari tiga mahluk yang adalah sahabat yang telah dianggap saudaranya sendiri –Donghae, Eunhyuk dan aegya mereka ~Lee Dongjae~-

"Oppa? Eonni? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Ryeowook berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Ditanya seperti itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya nyengir.

"Hyung, Noona? Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Belum sempat Donghae maupun Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun yang baru masuk keburu menyela.

"Hehehe, rumah kami sedang di renovasi besar-besaran, jadi bolehkah kami menginap disini selama rumah kami direnovasi? Jebal saeng." Donghae menangkupan kedua lengannya memohon sambil melancarkan _fishy eyes_ nya (?).

"Ah andwae! No way." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya. Membuat Donghae mendengus dan Eunhyuk terkikik melihat suaminya memohon pada raja setan itu.

"Aish jinjja kau Cho Kyuhyun. Jebal. Kita kan bersahabat." Ucap Donghae sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Kyuhyun tetap menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Boleh ne Wookie?" Kini Donghae berusaha memohon pada Ryeowook yang terkenal dengan ketidak tegaannya pada siapapun.

"Tentu saja oppa. Kau oppa dan sahabatku. Tinggalah disini, agar aku ada teman jika Kyuhyun sedang pergi. Dan aku senang jika ada babi Jae disini." Gotcha! Benar saja Ryeowook pasti tidak tega. Apalagi pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Ryeowook sudah menentukan.

Ryeowook mengambil alih Dongjae dari Eunhyuk dan menggendongnya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin masuk dengan menggendong Minhyun. Sontak membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang masuk tanpa memberi salam sebelumnya.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan pada Sungmin.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku.." Jawab Sungmin yang terpotong karena ucapan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin-ssi adalah yeoja yang MEMPUNYAI ANAK DARI KYUHYUN." Ucap Ryeowook menekankan kata-kata berhuruf besar. Terdengar ada emosi dalam nada bicara Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"MWORAGO?" Saking terkejutnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk berteriak ~lebay~. "Jangan bicara yang tidak tidak Cho Ryeowook." Ucap Donghae sedkit memelankan suaranya.

"Ani. Kami sudah melakukan DNA dan hasilnya POSITIF." Jawab Ryeowook setenang mungkin. Ia tak mau emosi didepan Dongahae dan Eunhyuk.

"Impossible. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Donghae menatap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyn bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ini salahku oppa. Seharusnya aku bisa memberi Kyuhyun keturunan. Tapi karena aku tak bisa memberikannya, mungkin Kyuhun mencari jalan keluar dari semua ini. Aku tahu Kyuhyun lelah terus didesak Siwon appa dan Kibum eomma, jadi Kyuhyun mencari yeoja yang bisa memberinya keturunan. Dan Sungmin-ssi lah yang Kyuhyun pilih. Ini memang saran dari ku kok oppa, agar Kyuhyun mencari yeoja lain, dan ya, akhirnya berhasil memiliki anak." Jawab Ryeowook santai namun hatinya mendidih karena emosi yang meluap saat mengucapkan itu.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hanya menundukan kepala, kini mengangkat kepalnya karena terkejut atas ucapan Ryeowook.

"Demi Tuhan Cho Ryeowook, aku tak pernah melakukannya. Aku juga tidak percaya ini pernah terjadi. Sebelumnya sekalipun aku tak pernah mengenal Sungmin-ssi." Bela Kyuhyun.

"TAPI INI APA CHO KYUHYUN?" Bentak Ryeowook menunjukan hasil DNA yang tadi dipegang oleh Sungmin. "Apa ini kurang membuktikan kau telah melakukannya? Sadarlah Kyuhyun! Terima kenyataan." Hilang sudah pertahanan Ryeowook. Ia keluarkan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan sekuatnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya. Kali ini dengan mata yang memerah dan airmata yang mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

"Hahh." Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Kalian lapar kan oppa, eonni? Aku akan memasak dulu kalau begitu. Bisa kau bantu aku eonni?" Ryeowook yang mulai bisa mengontrol kembali emosinya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Buru-buru Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja Sungmin-ssi. Kyuhyun akan menikahimu secepatnya. Nanti malam akan ku undang appa dan eomma Kyuhyun untuk datang kesini. Dan kita bicarakan pernikahan kalian. Sekarang istirahatlah dikamar sebelah utara sana. Kau pasti lelah. Aku tak mau anak dan calon istri suamiku kelelahan. Saat makanan siap, akan kupanggil." Ryeowook menunjuk kamar yang akan ditempati Sungmin sebelum ia berlalu kedapur diikuti Eunhyuk.

Air mengalir makin derasa dari mata bulat Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah berlalu kekamar yang tadi ditunjuk Ryeowook. Sedang Donghae, masih menatap tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa aku ingin membantu istriku dan dongsaengku memasak." Donghae lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Bohong jika Donghae berkata akan membantu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Ia pergi kedapur karena ingin memastikan keadaan Ryeowook. Ia bisa lihat pancaran emosi dan kesedihan mendalam dari mata indah Ryeowook yang tadi terlihat sayu. Donghae yakin sekarang Ryeowook sedang menangis.

Benar saja. Saat Donghae memasuki dapur, ia lihat Ryeowook sedang menangis dipelukan Eunhyuk.

"Wookie." Panggil donghae. Ryeowook melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Oppa." Timpal Ryeowook dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya yang sudah memerah dan suaranya yang berubah sedikit parau. Ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang merentangkan tangannya. Sebelum memeluk Donghae Ryeowook berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk meminta persetujuan Eunhyuk untuk memeluk suaminya. Eunhyuk yang mengerti kedekatan Ryeowook dengan Donghae hanya mengangguk. Ia tak pernah cemburu jika Donghae memeluk atau mencium pipi Ryeowook, karena Eunhyuk ingat saat Donghae bercerita ia bermimpi bertemu dua orang paruh baya bersayap yang menyuruhnya menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik dan jangan sampai Ryeowook tersakiti.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook segera memeluk Donghae.

"Oppa. Hiks.." Ryeowook makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae, saat Donghae mengelus lembut punggung Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah. Everything's gonna be okay. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada oppa dan eonni disini yang akan selalu ada untuk Wookie. Ini hanya cobaan kecil untuk rumah tangga kalian. Tuhan memberi cobaan ini, berarti Tuhan percaya kau dan Kyuhyun bisa menjalaninya. Tuhan percaya kalian mahluknya yang kuat. Aku juga percaya kau wanita yang tegar dan kuat. Jangan menangis. Wookie yang oppa kenal tidak secengeng ini. Wookie yang oppa kenal adalah yeoja ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Uljima sayang. I'll be there for you, everytime, everyday, everywhere, now and forever." Ucap Donghae terus mengelus punggung Ryeowook dengan airmata yang ikut mengalir.

Ya, seperti merasakan kesaktan hati Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut menangis.

"Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku oppa." Ryeowook perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada donghae.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun mecintaimu, sangat. Mungkin saat itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Sudahlah, oppa yakin kalian bisa menjalaninya. Sekarang berhenti menangis dan kembali menjadi Wookie yang oppa kenal. Arraeso?!" Donghae menyeka airmata Ryeowook dan tersenyum hangat.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Tak pelak membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang masaklah. Oppa lapar. Palli ne yeobo, saeng." Ucap Donghae memegangi perutnya.

Setelah menganggukan kepalanya, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk segera memulai acara memasaknya.

30 menit kemudian, masakan sudah matang semua. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakan mereka. Donghae yang terlalu lama menunggu sampai tertidur dimeja yang ada didapur. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terkikik melihat donghae yang tertidur.

"Hae-ya, ireona! Makanan sudah siap. Jangan tidur disini." Eunhyuk membangunkan Donghae, mengusap lembut rambut dan pipi donghae.

"Eunghh sudah matang ya?" Gumam Donghae meregangkan otot-otot kakunya.

"Apa kami masak terlalu lama oppa, sampai kau ketiduran seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook diikuti kikikannya.

"Ah ani, aku memang lelah. Hehehe." Donghae hanya nyengir menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kajja kita ke ruang makan!" Ajak Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

Eunhuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook berjalan membawa hasil masakan keruang makan

"Aku akan memanggil Sungmin eonni dan dan Kyuhyun dulu." Ryeowook berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

-Living Room-

"Kyu, makanan sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau segera keruang makan. Disana Hae oppa dan eonni sudah menunggu. Aku akan panggil Sungmin eonni dulu." Ucap Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali berlalu kekamar Sungmin.

'Tuhan, jangan buat Ryeowook membenciku dengan apa yang kuperbuat. Kumohon Tuhan.' Iner Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu ke ruang makan.

- Ruang makan-

"Mari kita makan!" Seru Ryeowook lalu mengambilkan beberapa lauk untuk Kyuhyun.

"Makan yang banyak Kyu! Kau belum makan dari siang." Ryeowook menaruh beberapa potong Daging sapi lada hitam dipiring Kyuhyun.

"N..Nne." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gugup pada Ryeowook? Rasa bersalahnya pada Ryeowook yang membuatnya gugup seperti itu.

"Makan yang banyak Sungmin eonni." Ryeowook tersenyum kearah Sungmin, dan dibalas senyuman lagi oleh Sungmin.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua berkumpul di living room, menonton sebuah acara televisi.

"Aku sudah menelepon appa dan eomma untuk datang kesini. Nanti malam mereka akan datang." Ryeowook yang baru kembali dari tempat telepon mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun ikut berkumpul.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu Wookie." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa?" Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita bicara dalam kamar?"

"Aniyo. Tentu saja tidak. Kajja!" Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka.

-KyuWook's room-

"Wookie, mianhae." Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun segera berlari memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk diranjang mereka. Tak lama Kyuhyun mulai menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang Ryeowook.

"Maaf aku menghancurkan kepercayaanmu, maaf aku menghianatimu maaf aku melukaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun disela isakannya.

"Gwaenchana. Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya bersama. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Ryeowook menelusupkan jari mungilnya kesurai coklat hazzel Kyuhyun untuk diusapnya.

"Kau tak marah dan benci padaku?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook dalam.

"Semua telah terjadi, memang kita bisa berbuat apa? Membencimu sama saja membunuhku Kyu, jadi itu tak akan mungkin. Gwaenchana. Jalani saja ini sudah kehendak Tuhan. Maaf tadi aku membentakmu." Ryeowook kembali menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sudah, Kyuhyun yang Wookie kenal tidak cengeng seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang Wookie kenal adalah Kyuhyun yang kuat dan selalu tersenyum bagaimanapun keadaannya. Uljima. Lebih baik kita bersiap, appa dan eomma akan datang sebentar lagi." Ryeowook melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhun dan menyeka airmata yang sempat mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun.

'Wookie terlalu tabu untuk disebut sebagai manusia.'

~malam harinya~

"Anyeonghaseyo appa, eomma, Min, baby Ho. Apa kabar?" Sapa Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya diikuti Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya saat menyambut keluarga Kyuhyun yang baru tiba dari Busan.

"Ne, anyeonghaseyo." Balas Keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan masuk appa, eomma." Kyuhyun mempesilahkan orangtua dan dua dongsaengnya untuk masuk.

"Noonna. Bogoshippo." Minho dan Changmin berebut untuk memeluk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan protes kali ini hanya diam, dan tentu membuat Changmin yang sudah dewasa mengerti sesuatu tengah terjadi pada hyungnya itu. Sementara Minho yang masih kecil dan belum mengerti cuek saja malah minta digendong oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Minho masuk mengikuti Siwon dan Kibum. Sementara Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi. Apa itu hyung?" Changmin menggenggam pundak Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menunduk tak berani menatap sang namdongsaeng.

"Ini berat untuk hidupku Min. Bantu aku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Aku bingung Min." Keluh Kyuhyun tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Ayo kita masuk. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Changmin merangkul tubuh hyungnya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

~Living Room~

"Oh Hae-ya, Hyukkie-ah kalian disini?" Siwon tampak terkejut melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga Dongjae sedang duduk diLiving room rumah anaknya.

Buru-buru Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri memberi hormat pada Siwon juga Kibum.

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjussi, ahjumma." Sapa Eunhae berbarengan.

"Ne, kami memang sedang menginap disini ahjussi. Karena rumah kami sedang direnovasi besar-besaran." Lanjut Donghae. Siwon dan Kibum hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Ryeowook datang dengan menggendong Minho.

"Apa appa dan eomma sudah makan malam?" Tanya Ryeowook melepas gendongannya pada Minho dan mendudukan Minho disofa samping tempat duduknya.

"Sudah chagi. Sebelum kami sampai kami makan dulu direstaurant dekat sini." Jawab Kibum disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu eomma."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin beriringan memasuki Living room dan mendudukan tubuhnya disofa yang berdampingan dekat Ryeowook.

"Jadi ada pembicaraan penting apa yang akan kalian sampaikan pada kami?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Begini appa, emmh sebaiknya aku panggilkan dulu seseorang agar lebih jelas." Ryeowook berlalu menuju kamar Sungmin.

.

"Appa, eomma kenalkan ini Lee Sungmin. Sungmin eonni adalah yeoja yang memiliki anak dari Kyuhyun. Dan ini Cho Minhyun anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin eonni." Tutur Ryeowook berusaha setenang mngkin, walau kini hatinya menjerit sakit saat menyebutkan nama yeoja yang memiliki anak dari suaminya.

"Mworago? Jangan mengada-ada Cho Ryeowook." Bentak Siwon.

"Jeongsonghamnida appa, tapi.. ini.. kenyataan." Kyuhyun yang merasa sakit saat melihat Ryeowook dibentak sang appa segera angkat bicara. Membantu Ryeowook yang kini menunduk karena dibentak Siwon.

Changmin, dan Kibum sangat terkejut. Namun tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya diam dalam keterkejutannya. Minho yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap bingung para orang tua yang tengah bersitegang, lalu menggedikan bahunya dan melanjutkan permainan pada PSP nya. Eunhae yang sudah mengetahui hanya bisa menunduk takut pada Siwon yang sedang marah seperti sekarang.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa? Jadi kau menghamili Sungmin-ssi tanpa menikahinya huh?" Siwon mendecih. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat emosi.

"Mianhananda appa. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." Kyuhyun makin menundukan kepalanya.

"Brengsek! Kau bilang tidak mengerti? Apa appa pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi namja brengsek dan pengecut huh?" Dengan paksa Siwon menarik dagu Kyuhyun agar mendongakkan kepala menatap mata elangnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah jadi namja Brengsek dan pengecut Cho Kyuhyun?" Dengan emosi yang meluap, Siwon menampar pipi Kyuhyun keras dan sangat keras. Membuat pipi Kyuhyun lebam hanya karena sebuah tamparan.

"Yeobo." Panggil Kibum lemah. Tak kuasa ia melihat anaknya disiksa seperti itu. Ia coba menahan emosi Siwon.

"Mana janji yang selalu kau katakan pada kami semua bahwa kau akan terus mencintai dan menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik? Mana janji seorang namja yang tak akan menyakiti yeoja yang menjadi istrinya? Inikah Cho Kyuhyun? Brengsek!" Lagi, Siwon meanpar pipi Kyuhyun keras. Kini menyebabkan sudut bibir anak sulungnya berdarah.

"Appa kumohon hentikan. Ini salahku appa. Seharusnya aku bisa memberi Kyuhyun keturunan, bukan malah menjadi yeoja tak berguna seperti ini." Ryeowook bersujud dihadapan Siwon dan Kibum. Ia menangis pilu. Membuat donghae, eunhyuk dan changmin ikut menangis.

"Jangan begini Wookie. Maafkan kami yang selalu mendesak keturunan pada kalian. Harusnya kami bisa mengerti." Dengan berlinang airmata, Kibum menuntun Ryeowook bangun dari sujudnya.

Siwon sedikit luluh. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya disofa, kasar.

"Haahhh. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang semua istirahat. Besok persiapkan untuk acara pemberkatan lusa. Sebelum semua orang tahu. Semua masuk kamar masuk masing-masing." Perintah Siwon mutlak.

Semua mengangguk lemah dan menghapus airmatanya, kecuali Sungmin.

"Kajja baby Min, kita tidur!" Ajak Changmin pada Minho berniat menggendongnya.

"Shireo! Aku mau tidur dengan noona." Tolak Minho dan berjalan kearah Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya minta digendong.

"Kajja." Ryeowook menjawab dengan suaranya yang parau. Lalu menggendong Minho kekamarnya.

Setelah Ryeowook berlalu masuk kekamarnya, semuanya pamit pada Siwon untuk kembali kekamar masing-masing kecuali Changmin.

~KyuWook's Room~

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ryeowook sibuk menidurkan Minho dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya tentang ucapan sang appa tadi. Ia ingat bagaimana hebohnya dia saat berjanji akan mencintai dan selalu menjaga Ryeowook dan tak akan menyakiti Ryeowook SELAMANYA, dihadapan orangtua dan adik-adiknya, didepan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan temannya yang lain, tapi apa? Ia kini malah menyakitinya.

Sibuk bergelut dengan pemikirannya, membuat dada Kyuhyun kembali sesak. Matanya kembali memanas dan airmata dengan lancar turun kepipi tirusnya. Entahlah, ia sudah tak perduli tanggapan oranglain tentang dirinya yang cengeng, karena saat ini adalah saat tersulit bagi Kyuhyun dihidupnya selama 26 tahun hidup didunia.

Setelah berhasil menidurkan Minho, Ryeowook menghadap keraha Kyuhyun yang masih duduk sambil menangis.

"Gwaenchana Kyu. Appa hanya sedang emosi. Uljima." Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun kepelukannya. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

"Mianhae." Satu kata berhasil lolos dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun disela isakannya.

"Sudah kukatakan tak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu. Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya." Ryeowook elus rambut soft curly sewarna hazzle milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memaafkanku? Seharusnya kau marah dan benci padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun masih disertai isakannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Karena kau hidupku, aku tak akan bisa marah padamu ataupun membencimu. Uljima chagi. Kau membuatku ingin menangis lagi." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyeka air mata Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, aku mau bawakan obat dulu untukmu." Ryeowook beranjak menuju sebuah meja didekat toilet dikamarnya untuk mengambil kotak obat. Dan kemudian mengambil air hangat yang ada ditoiletnya.

Setelah alat-alat sudah siap, Ryeowook mulai mengobati luka dipipi Kyuhyun karena tamparan Siwon.

"Kau terlalu baik untukku yang hanya namja brengsek. Kau tak pantas menjadi istri si pengecut sepertiku. Kau terlalu baik Wookie." Ucap Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook membersihkan darah disudut bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap dalam tepat dimata indha Ryeowook.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jadi kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Ryeowook tetapmelanjutkan aktifitas mengibati luka Kyuhyun.

"Ani! Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya merasa tidak enak padamu. Aku sudah menghianatimu tapi kau tetap saja baik dan masih menerimaku. Aku, ah, kau terla-" Rancauan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ketika Ryeowook membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibi mungilnya.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak Cho Kyuhyun. Istirahatlah! Ingat yang appa bicarakan, besok kita harus bersiap-siap." Suruh Ryeowook setelah menutup luka Kyuhyun dengan plester khusus.

"Jaljayo." Ryeowook membatu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun dan Minho yang sudah berada dialam mimpi.

~Keesokan harinya ( ruang makan KyuWook house)~

"Aku sudah bicara pada Cho Harabeoji untuk langsung menjadi ppastur diacara pemberkatan Kau dan Sungmin." Tutur Siwon melirik kearah Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin saat semua keluarga Cho ditambah Sungmin dan Donghae juga Eunhyuk sedang sarapan.

"Kita bagi tugas. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan aku ke kantor urusan pernikahan. Kibum dan Ryeowook diantar Changmin siapkan baju pengantin. Dan aku minta bantuan kalian Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk mencari pendekorasi khusus pernikahan. Kalau masalah gereja kita pakai gereja milik Cho Harabeoji yang sekaligus menjadi pasturnya. Tak usah undang banyak tamu. Keluarga terdekat saja. Semakin banyak orang tahu, akan semakin berantakan." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

Semuanya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 07.30 KST, tapi semua mahluk yang berada dirumah mewah miik Kyuhyun sudah siapa untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing dari sang kepala keluarga aka Cho Siwon.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tidak membawa Minhyun yang saat itu karena sedang dititpkan bersama Dongjae dan Minho kepada ahjumma penjaga rumah Kyuhyun, tatap duduk didalam mobil BMW keluaran terbaru berwarna silver metalic milik Siwon, bersiap meluncur kekantor usuran pernikahan.

Disebuah mobil produksi Ford terdapat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang juga sedang menyiapkan segalanya untuk melakukan segala perintah sang Samchon.

Sedangkan Changmin, Kibum dan juga Ryeowook nampak baru memasuki sebuah mobil BMW X5 keluaran teranyar berwarna hitam metalic milik Kyuhyun, bersiap meluncur kebutik yang sudah Kibum tentukan. Mereka tak perlu membawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk mengukur baju. Ada Changmin yang ukuran tubuhnya sama denga Kyuhyun, juga ada Ryeowook yang sepertinya satu ukuran dengan Sungmin.

Lalu setelah ketiga mobil itu siap, ketiganya berjalan beriringan keluar dari halaman rumah megah Kyuhyun walu akhirnya mereka terpisah arah tujuan.

.

.

~Next Day~

Sebuah pemberkatan sedang berlangsung disebuah gereja sederhana di kota Busan. Seorang namja tua sedang membacakan doa-doa pemberkatan. Kini tiba saatnya sepasang pengantin itu memasangkan cincin dijari mereka masing-masing, dan setelah itu Sang Pastur menyuruh kedua pasangan itu untuk berciuman menyalurkan kasih mereka, mungkin? Membuat seorang yeoja kini harus menunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang akan pecah menahan sakitnya hatinya. Disamping yeoja itu berdiri dengan gagah sang sahabat yang juga sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri memeluk pinggang si yeoja menahannya takut-takut si yeoja tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, sambil terus membisikan kata 'Gwaenchana'.

~Malam~

Acara pemberkatan telah terlaksana. Kini semua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini (Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Changmin, Minho, Dongjae juga Minhyun) sedang berkumpul dirumah Cho Harabeoji.

Setelah mengobrol-ngobrol ringan, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar masing-masing. Ya, karena perjalan Busan-Seoul cukup memakan waktu, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah kepala keluarga besar Cho ini.

Karena merasa belum mengantuk, Siwon memilih bersantai menikmati malam di Busan dari balkon yang ada dirumah ayah dan ibunya ini. Walau sudah sering ia tak pernah merasa bosan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di bahunya. Ia melirik sekilas tangan siapa yang melingkar dibahunya itu. Hanya sekilas, tapi ia sudah bisa mengetahui siapa pemilik lengan itu. Dan pemiliknya adalah...

"Appa." Panggil si pemilik tangan yang sedang melingkar dibahu Siwon. Siwon melepaskan tangan itu dari bahunya, dan berbalik menatap sang pemilik lengan.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Siwon dingin. Tak bisa diperkirakan, kini Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapan Siwon dan memeluk lutut Siwon. Siwon melotot.

"Jeongsonghamnida appa. Jangan membenci Kyu atas perbuatan Kyu kali ini. Maafkan Kyu appa. Kyu tak bisa dibenci appa." Kyuhyun mulai menangis dengan tetap memeluk lutut Siwon walau Siwon telah memberontak.

Tak kuasa, Siwon pun menitikan air matanya. Sekeras apapun hatinya, ia tak tega melihat anaknya sendiri bersujud dihadapannya memohon dimaafkan.

"Berdiri nak! Jangan seperti ini. Appa tak mungkin bisa membenci Kyu. Kyu anakk appa. Jika appa membenci Kyu, itu berarti appa membenci diri appa sendiri. Sudahlah tak apa Kyu." Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan appa. Kemarin appa emosi. Appa kecewa padamu yang bisa melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini. Appa memang menginginkan cucu, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Appa ingin cucu yang terlahir dari rahim Ryeowook yeoja yang Kyu cintai. Tidak seperti ini. Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Ini kehendak Tuhan, dan Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya dengan seluruh kesabaran dan lapang dada. Maka masa-maasa sulit ini akan terlewati. Sudah jangan menangis! Appa mau kau kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang ceria tidak murung seperti ini. Arraeso?" Siwon melepas pelukanya lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Appa hanya berpesan padamu, sekarang kau memiliki dua istri, itu berarti kau memiliki dua tanggung jawab. Appa minta padamu agar kau bisa berlaku adil yang seadil-adilnya pada kedua istrimu. Appa tahu kau hanya mencintai Ryeowookie, tapi appa mau kau juga tidak berbuat yang tidak baik pada Sungmin. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah istri sahmu. Arraeso?" Siwon menggenggam bahu Kyuhyun memberikan pengertian pada sang sulung.

"Ne appa. Arraseo." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Nah, sekarang kembalilah menjadi Kyuhyun yang ceria, suka merajuk, manja, dan jahil. Appa merindukan kau yang dulu, ne?! Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah larut, kau harus tidur karena besok pagi appa dan eomma akan mengantarmu pulang ke Seoul dan menginap selama beberapa hari disana karena harus mengurus bisnis yang ada disana. Changmin dan Minho pun akan ikut karena mereka sedang libur." Ucap Siwon pangjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ne, appa. Kalau begitu, Kyu permisi dulu." Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Siwwon yang masih tetap berdiri dibalkon menuju kamarnya.

~Next Day~

"Setelah sarapan kami izin undur diri pulang ke Seoul appa eomma." Siwon membuka percakapan.

"aigoo, kenapa buru-buru? Eomma dan appa masih merindukan kalian." Heechul sedikit tak rela ditinggal anak dan cucunya.

Siwon dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum.

Dan benar saja, setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makannya, mereka langsung bergegas memasuki mobil untuk segera kembali Seoul.

~Skip Time~

Sesampainya di Seoul, atau lebih tepatnya rumah Kyuhyun.

~Living Room~

"Lelah chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Ya, walaupun Kyuhyun tak mencintai Sungmin, ia ingat perkataan ayahnya yang harus adil pada kedua istrinya, bagaimanapun perasaan hatinya.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris, karena kasih sayang Kyuhyun telah terbagi untuknya, Sungmmin dan Minhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin mengangguk imut.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah! Aku juga lelah ingin istirahat." Ucap Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga lalu bergegas kekamar, karena Siwon, Kibum, Changmin dan Minho, juga keluarga kecil HaeHyuk sudah beristirahat terlebih dulu.

Saat baru saja Kyuhyun akan masuk kekamarnya bersama Ryeowook, langkah Kyuhyun dicekal oleh tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu, ini kan masih hari pengantin kita. Harusnya kau banyak menghabiskan waktu denganku bukan dengan Wookie. Tidurlah bersamaku Kyu!" –Sungmin

Kyuhun dan Ryeowook terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Ryeowook, dan..

TBC.

Mendekati ending karena udah gak semangat lanjutin. Mian.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kekamar Sungmin bersamaan. Ya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Sungmin setelah sebelumnya ia bertanya pada Ryeowook, dan tentu saja dengan terpaksa Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya.

Kecanggungan sangat terasa dalam kamar bernuansa kream dan putih yang berhuni Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sementara Minhyun, Sungmin titipkan untuk tidur bersama Ryeowook karena sedari tadi Minhyun menangis, tapi setelah digendong Ryeowook, tangisnyapun berhenti.

Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, diikuti Sungmin. Awalnya Kyuhyun menjaga jarak dngan Sungmin, namun Sungmin terus saja mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan posisi Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun diam canggung.

Sementara itu dikamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Minhyun yang memang belum merasa ngantuk malah bermain main ringan. Ryeowook memegang salah satu tangan Minhyun.

"Meskipun kau bukan anak yang terlahir dari rahimku, kau tetap darah daging suamiku. Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti anakku sendiri tak peduli kau lahir dari rahim yeoja manapun. Aku menyayangimu. Sekarang tidurlah." Ucap Ryeowook sambil sesekali mencium wajah Minhyun. Sementara Minhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil ala bayi.

Keesokan harinya.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamar Ryeowook, bermaksud untuk membangunkan istrinya itu untuk ikut sarapan bersama. Kyuhyun juga sekalian mau bersiap untuk pergi kekantor.

"Wookie ireona! Kajja kita sarapan." Kyuhyun mengelus sayang pipi Ryeowook.

"Arraeso Kyu. Tapi aku sepertinya tak enak badan. Sepertinya aku masih mabuk perjalanan. Nanti saja aku sarapannya. Kau sarapan lah duluan." Jawab Ryeowook tanpa membuka matanya. Memang ia merasa sangat pusing.

"Apa perlu kupangggilkan dokter?" Kini Ryeowook beralih mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

"Ani. Aku hanya perlu istirahat, ugghh.." Ryeowook membuka matanya cepat dan bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan berlari ia masuk kekamar mandi dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook bingung, lalu detik selanjutnya ia ikut berlari menyusul Ryeowook ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mendapati Ryeowook tengah bersusah payah mengeluarkan isi perutnya, dalam kata lain Ryeowook tengah muntah di wastafell.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengelus unggung Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana. Kyu sebaiknya kau keluar. Kau akan jijik melihatku muntah." Ryeowook sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak mungkin merasa jijik melihatmu. Bagaimanpun keadaanmu, sekalipun kau berubah menjadi kodok kau tetap istriku yang aku cintai." Jawab Kyuhyun terus mengelus punggung Ryeowook dan memijit tengkuk Ryeowook membantu Ryeowook mengeluarkan apapun yang ingin dikeluarkan. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada apapun yang keluar, Ryeowook hanya merasa mual.

Kyuhyun mengambil minyak angin yang tersedia dikotak obat dikamar mandinya. Ia lalu membuka piyama Ryeowook dan menggosokan minyak itu disekitaran perut dan dan punggung Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana? Membaik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikiit khawatir. Ryeowook mengangguk. Kyuhyun kembali mengancingkan piyama Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan dulu baru kau istirahat lagi." Kyuhyun menuntun Ryeowook keluar kamar mandi dan menuju ruang makan.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook baru datang keruang makan.

"Mian appa, tadi ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa tadi Ryeowook sempat muntah pada semua yang sedang bersiap makan. Siwon hanya mengangguk.

"Mari kita mulai makannya." Seru Kibum. Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Changmin dan Minho mulai menyantap makanan yang tersedia.

Baru saja acara makan dimulai beberapa saat, Ryeowook kembali berlari. Kini ia berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada didekat ruang makan.

Semua mata yang ada disana menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia memang seperti itu saat tadi baru bangun tidurpun ia dengan cepat berlari kekamar mandi dan throw up. Dia bilang dia mabuk perjalanan." Jawab Kyuhyun memandang pintu kamar mandi yang kini tertutup rapat.

"Cepat bantu dia, hyung babo!" Kata Changmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, kenapa aku bisa lupa." Kyuhyun berlari cepat kearah kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu itu.

"Gwaenchana Kyu. Lanjutkan saja makanmu." Ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun kembali ke meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tadi ia tempati. Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya Ryeowookpun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kemeja makan.

"Gwaenchana Wookie?" Tanya Siwon.

"Gwaenchana appa. Maaf membuat makan kalian terganggu." Ryeowook mendudukan diri disamping Kyuhyun yang memang tempat duduk awalnya. Semua yang ada diruang makan hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Ryeowook, dan diterima Ryeowook dan langsung diminumnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Sebaiknya kau panggil dokter Kyu. Dan hari ini tak usah masuk kerja." Suruh Siwon.

"Tak perlu appa. Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya perlu sedikit istirahat." Tolak Ryeowook halus.

"Tak ada penolakan. Turuti kata appa. Arraeso? Appa tak mau kau sakit dan dibiarkan." Timpal Siwon yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Arraeso appa." Ryeowook mengangguk pasrah.

'Cih, benar-benar dimanja.' Bantin Sungmin.

"Telepon dokter sekarang juga Kyu!" Suruh Kibum. Mereka semua sudah selesai makannya.

"Araeso eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja telepon dan menelepon sebuah klinik.

"Kajja kita tunggu dikamar Chagi!" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Ryeowook kembali kekamarnya.

-At KyuWook room-

Ryeowook bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Kyuhyun duduk disamping kanan Ryeowook menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan yang kanan ia gunakan mengelus perut Ryeowook. Disamping kiri Ryeowook Minhyun masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Sebagian bayi memang selalu bangun siang, kan?

"Tak apa Kyu. Kau pergilah ke kantor. Aku hanya mabuk perjalanan. Tak usah sekhawatir ini." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus perutnya.

"Sajangnim telah memutuskan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

Tak lama, seorang namja bertubuh gempal dengan pakaian putih datang bersama Kibum disamping namja itu. Dia adalah uisa yang akan memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook.

"Shindong seonsaengnim?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika tahu jika yang akan memeriksa istrinya adalah gurunya di SMA dulu yang juga menjabat sebagai dokter. Dulu, Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Shindong. Mereka sudah layaknya teman, walaupun Shindong sudah cukup berumur.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kau kah itu? Muridku yang nakal dan jahil?" Shindong memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Seonsaengnim.." Protes Kyuhyun

"Hahaha, aku begitu merindukanmu nak. 8 tahun sudah kita tak bertemu dan lost contact. Sekarang saat kita bertemu kau sudah memiliki istri. Kau terlalu cepat dewasa nak." Ucap Shindong melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Seonsaengnim tak banyak berubah. Seonsaengnim tetap awet muda. Hahaha." Goda Kyuhyun membuat yang berada diruang itu tertawa kecil.

"Bisa saja kau Kyu. Sekarang apakah aku bisa mulai memeriksa istrimu yang manis ini?" Tanya Shindong mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi yang disediakan disamping tempat Ryeowook duduk.

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Shindong memulai pemeriksaannya pada Ryeowook. Setelah selesai, Shindong menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Apa kau tak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada istrimu?"

Kyuhyun bingung dengan ucapan Shindong. Raut khawatir mulai nampak diwajah Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang terjadi seonsaengnim? Cepat katakan padaku." Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Apa kau selalu merasa mual dan pusing akhir-akhir ini?" Bukannya, menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Shindong malah bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Ani uisa. Baru hari ini aku mengalaminya." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

"Apa datang bulanmu lancar?" Tanya Shindong pada Ryeowook lagi. Membuat raut khawatir makin nampak diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tak salah, sudah hampir empat bulan ini aku tak datang bulan." Jawab Ryeowook lagi. Sungguh ia masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Shindong, ia hanya menjawab seadanya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat. Ia khawatir terjadi seuatu yang fatal pada Ryeowook.

Kibum yang sudah mulai mengerti dengan situasi, perlahan menarik sudut bibrnya membentuk senyuman manis.

"Apa tak terasa sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirimu? Apakah ada susuatu asing dalam tubuhmu?" Tanya Shindong lagi. Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena Shindong tak kunjung memberi tahu yang sebenarnya. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng.

Shindong menghela nafas. Membuat Kyuhyun seketika panik.

"Apa yang terjadi seonsaengnim? Palli, katakan padaku apapun itu! Jebal~" Kyuhyun memegang pundak lebar Shindong dengan erat.

"Baboya!" Shindong tiba-tiba menggeplak (?) kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Wae? Kenapa memukulku?" Tanya Kyuhyun protes.

"Karena kau bodoh. Istrimu hamil, kenapa kau tak menyadari itu? Kenapa juga bayi kalian sangat tenang didalam sini? Tapi aku tetap bisa mendengar detak jantuk dan aliran darahnya, jadi tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Shindong pada akhirnya.

Kibum makin melebarkan senyumnya. 'Benarkan dugaanku? Ah akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Aku sangat bahagia.'

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"MWORAGO SEONSAENGNIM? Ryeowookieku hamil? Kau tak bercanda dan mengada-ada kan?" Kyuhyun berteriak bahagia.

"Apa untungnya untukku? Itu memang benar, dan usia kandungannya hampir memasuki usia empat bulan." Shindong tersenyum bahagia melihat Kyuhyun bahagia seperti itu.

"Ahh, nae haengbokhan. Gamshahamnida jeongmal seonsaengnim, saranghae." Kyuhyun menubruk tubuh besar shindong dan memeluk namja yang berjasa dalam hidupnya itu dengan erat.

"Aku turut bahagia Kyu." Ucap Shindong lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Tugasku sudah selesai. Nah, cantik, kau harus banyak beristirahat jangan bekerja yang berat-berat tapi jangan juga hanya diam ditempat tidur. Arra?" sambungnya.

"Arraeso uisa. Gamshahamnida." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Biar ku antar." Kata Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Shindong.

"Ani. Biar eomma yang antar Shindong uisa keluar." Cegah Kibum lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Shindong keluar kamar KyuWook.

Beberapa saat, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan yang meancarkan rasa bahagia dan haru.

Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook mendekapnya hangat. Air mata bahagia keluar begitu saja dari manik indah mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang saat-saat ini pasti akan terjadi. Ahh Wookie aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Terima kasih banyak Tuhan. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah. Aku bersumpah ini hari membahagiakan kedua setelah pernikahan kita Wookie." Kyuhyun berkata antusias. Tak pelak membuat Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku sangat bahagia Kyu." Jawab Ryeowook tersenyum lirih.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Ryeowook mulai dari dahi, hidung, pipi, kelopak mata, dan berakhir dibibir cherry Ryeowook. Tanpa sadar sepasang mata tengah menatap atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan secara tajam kedua mahluk Tuhan yang sedang berbahagia itu.

'Sial. Baru saja aku akan memenangkan permainan ini, dia sudah memiliki senjata baru untuk mengalahkanku. Lihat saja, tak akan ku biarkan.' Batin si pengintip mengepalkan tangannya.

Sore harinya.

Siwon, dan Donghae yang sudah kembali dari kantor masing masing ikut berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga yang lain diruang keluarga setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian menjadi pakaian santai. Mereka sedang bercengkrama kecil, saling bergurau dan tertawa riang.

"Appa kau tahu? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah senang.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah menajadi seorang ayah?!" Hanya satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Siwon mampu menurunkan mood Kyuhyun seketika. Kyuhyun tersadar dengan hadirnya Minhyun. Seketika wajahnya memburam, ditundukannya kepalanya. Sungmin menyeringai.

"Maksud Kyuhyun, ia akan menjadi ayah dari anaknya dengan Ryeowook." Kibum yang sudah tahu tentang kehamilan Ryeowook segera membela Kyuhyun dan berusaha membuat suasana kembali ceria.

Kyuhyun mendongkan kepalanya menatap Kibum lalu tersenyum. 'Eomma I Love You.' Walaupun Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu tanpa suara Kibum dapat menangkap artinya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Jadi maksudmu Ryeowook hamil?" Siwon memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti dengan semangat yang kembali naik.

"Jijja? Ahh terimakasih God kau selalu baik." Siwon tampak senang tak kalah dengan Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu memeluk tubuh sang menantu. Semua yang sedang berada di living room tersenyum bahagia kecuali satu orang yang malah tampak sebal.

"Chukhae saeng." Giliran HaeHyuk yang mengucapkan selamat pada Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya Changmin yang mengucapkan selamat.

Ryeowook tersenyum malu campur bahagia.

'Cih, so ratu sekali dia. Lihat saja akan kubuat kau dibenci semua orang yang menyayangimu itu.' Batin rival Ryeowook siapalagi jika bukan Sungmin.

.

.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Tak terasa kini kehamilan Ryeowook memasuki usia 8 bulan. Namun semua tak berjalan lancar selancar aliharan air di sungai Han. Beberapa kejadian kecil yang hampir mencelakakan janin Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun makin overprotectif pada Ryeowook.

Siapalagi kalau bukan seseorang yang tidak menyukai kehamilan Ryeowook yaitu Sungmin yang menyebabkan kecelakaan-kecelakaan itu itu. Saat Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi, Sungmin dengan mudah membalikan fakta atau membuat omong kosong.

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti arah permainan Sungmin. Kenapa ia begitu? Karena ia diancam Sungmin untuk tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun atau Sungmin tak akan segan-segan membunuh Ryeowook dan janinnya lalu membuat kebohongan pada Kyuhyun yang sedikit banyak mulai menyayangi dan mempercayai Sungmin.

Bukan tak pernah Ryeowook ingin melaporkan kelakuan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Ia pernah mencobanya, namun pada akhirnya Sungmin dengan nekad hampir menusuk perut Ryeowook dengan pisau jika saja tak ada ketukan pintu yang mengharuskan Ryeowook membukanya. Ryeowook masih bisa bernafas lega, ia selamat dari kekejian Sungmin. Dari situ ia tak berani untuk mencoba melaporkan kelakuan Sungmin lagi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali kerumah mereka sendiri, Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, juga orangtua Kyuhyun dan adik Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke Busan, membuat mereka tak bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sebenarnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin adalah keturunan bangsa Red Phyrena. Bagaimana Ryeowook bisa tahu? Karena pernah suatu hari ia bermimpi bertemu dengan appa dan eomma nya. Dan orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa akan datang suruhan kerajaan Red Phyrena untuk menghancurkan hidup Ryeowook yang dengan seenaknya membatalkan perjodohan dengan Yesung keturunan bangsa Red Phyrena juga dan bertransformasi menjadi manusia.

Karena Sungmin sudah tahu Ryeowook sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya, ia mulai dengan terang-terangan berbuat jahat pada Ryeowook, namun saat didepan Kyuhyun ia akan berubah menjadi kelinci imut dan baik hati.

Tapi untunglah Tuhan masih menyayangi Ryeowook dan janinnya. Sehingga sampai saat ini Ryeowook dan janinnya masih dalam keadaan baik walau sedikit lemah.

~One day~

Jam dinding bergambar menara eiffel Paris yang berada didinding kamar Ryeowook menunjukan pukul 14.50 KST. Ryeowook sedang membereskan baju Kyuhyun yang tadi baru diantar laundry kedalam lemari sang suami dengan agak kerepotan karena perutnya yang mulai membesar.

Tiba-tiba ia tertarik kebelakang karena rambutnya yang ia kuncir satu ditarik seseorang.

"Kau! Pel lantai kamarku sekarang!" Ucap Sungmin kasar. Tanganya masih menjambak kasar rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan keluar kamarnya dan mulai mengepel lantai kamar Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri angkuh didepan pintu kamarnya memperhatikan Ryeowook yang dengan susah payah membersihkan lantai yang sebenarnya tak terlalu kotor karena setiap hari ada ahjumma yang dibayar Kyuhyun untuk merapikan rumahnya.

Minhyun yang kini sudah berumur 7 bulan sedang berada diatas kasur sambil menangis dan bergumam seperti memanggil 'eomma'. Karena kesal, Sungmin berjalan cepat mendekati Minhyun lalu menarik telinga Minhyun kasar.

"Berhenti menangis anak nakal!" Kini giliran tangan yeoja kecil itu menjadi sasaran kebengisan Sungmin. Tanganya memerah dan sedikit biru karena cubitan Sungmin. Minhyun makin menangis kencang. Ryeowook yang tak tega secepat mungkin menyelesaikan acara ngepelnya lalu segera menggendong Minhyun.

"Sudah eonni! kumohon jangan sakiti Minhyun terus. Ia masih sangat kecil untuk mendapatkan perlakuan kasar. Apa eonni tak punya rasa keibuan?" Ryeowook menenangkan Minhyun dalam gendongannya.

"Sialan kau!" Sungminkembali menjambak rambut Ryeowook.

"Cepat bawa anak sialan itu keluar dari kamarku. Kalau suara tangisnya masih terdengar olehku akan kupastikan besok ia sudah berada ditempat kremasi." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Ryeowook keluar kamarnya. Dan untung saja tak membuat Ryeowook terjatuh.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya saat memasuki kamarnya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Sungmin bisa-bisanya memperlakukan anaknya sendiri seperti itu.

Ryeowook membaringkan tubuh Minhyun dikasurnya. Ia usap kepala bayi 7 bulan itu.

"Sssttss jangan menangis sayang. Kau membuatku ingin menangis. Maafkan Sungmin eomma ne?! Ia hanya sedang kesal saja. Uljima chagi." Ryeowook membawa tubuh Minhyun dalam dekapannya. Perlahan tangis Minhyun mereda. Dan Ryeowook lihat Minhyun sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya.

~17.34 KST~

Kyuhyun baru kembali dari kantornya. Ia lalu menuju kamar Ryeowook untuk mengganti bajunya sekalian mandi. Karena hari ini ia akan tidur bersama Ryeowook karena malam kemarin ia tidur dengan Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun masuk, ia mendapati Ryeowook sedang bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, sembari memegangi perut besarnya, ia terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan.

"OMO! Wae chagi? Kau kenapa? Apa sakit?" Kyuhyun berlari mendekat pada Ryeowook lalu mengelus perut istrinya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum walau raut wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Hanya sakit sedikit Kyu. Eomma bilang ini biasa, tadi eomma meneleponku." Jawab Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun mengelus rambutnya dan menyeka keringat yang keluar didahi Ryeowook.

"Eumm, arra. Aku mandi dulu." Kyuhyun mencium kening Ryeowook sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi tentunya untuk mandi.

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan celana piyama berwana biru safir dengan keatasan kaus santai berwarna putih. Ia lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer.

Setelah rambutnya kering, ia berjalan menuju Ryeowook yang masih dalam posisi awal, duduk berselonjor dengan punggung yang menyandar pada sandaran kasur. Kyuhyun lalu membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Ryeowook.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja didalam sana hari ini?" Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap perut buncit Ryeowook lalu mengelus dan menciuminya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Tanganna yang semula ia gunakan mengelus perutnya sendiri, kini ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit ikal, dan tangan satunya ia gunakan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu ia keluar. Chagi, jika kau namja, apa kau akan setampan dan tinggi seperti appa? Atau kau akan pendek seperti eommamu?" Kyuhyun mulai berdialog dengan calon bayinya itu. Ini memang kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang dimulai saat Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook hamil.

Ryeowook mencubit pipi Kyuhyun sebagai tanda protes, karena ia disebut pendek walaupun ia tak bisa memungkirinya juga.

"Ack." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Namun kemudian Ryeowook segera mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang tadi ia cubit.

"Tapi jika kau yeoja, kuharap kau akan secantik eommamu dan sependek eommamu. Karena jika yeoja tinggi seperti appa itu akan aneh dinegara ini. Hahaha." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan dialognya bersama sang calon aegya. Ucapan Kyuhyun tadi membuat Ryeowook bersemu.

"Ahh, rasanya aku ingin cepat cepat bulan depan supaya cepat cepat bisa melihat wajah tampan atau cantik aegyaku." Kyuhyun tampak sangat tak sabaran saat mengucapkan itu. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau harus selalu baik-baik saja didalam sana. Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang membuat eommamu kesakitan dan jangan juga terlalu tenang, itu akan membuat kami khawatir. Kau harus selalu menjaga eommamu dengan baik walaupun kau didalam sana, arrachi?!" Kyuhyun mencium perut Ryeowook sekali lagi sebelum ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi disamping Ryeowook.

"Arraeso appa." Ryeowook menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia ikut berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Mereka lalu memejamkan mata bersama.

~Next Day~

"Chagi aku berangkat ke kantor dulu. Ingat jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku segera, arreso?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan dasi dan jasnya. Hari ini ia akan ada meeting bersama perusahaan yang didirekturi Donghae. Jadi ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Arraeso." Ryeowook mengangguk.

Sebelum keluar rumahnya Kyuhyun sempatkan mencium kening Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang memang masih berada diruang makan.

Setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar Sungmin segera menarik paksa rambut Ryeowook kearah kamarnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat benci melihat muka mu yang so cute dan manja dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kau membuatku mual." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Ryeowook kekasur dikamarnya, membuat Ryeowook meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga benci melihat mukamu." Gumam Ryeowook pelan bahkan sangat pelan sambil menunduk.

"Apa kau bilang?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepala Ryeowook dengan menjambaknya. Ryeowook menggeleng cepat.

"Arrgghht aku benci kenapa kau harus mengandung anak Kyuhyun? Kau membuatku makin susah memenangkan permainan ini, kau tahu? Aku ingin melenyapkanmu yang berani-beraninya menolak oppaku." Teriak Sungmin memukul-mukul perut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meringis. Sungguh ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada perutnya. Merasa tak kuat, Ryeowook menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin lalu mendorong Sungmin hingga terjungkal.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau tak takut anakmu ini tak akan lahir dengan selamat, hah? Beraninya kau." Sungmin bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Aku lelah terus mengalah padamu iblis. Sekarang aku tak peduli dengan semua ancamanmu iblis! Aku percaya Tuhan pasti akan selalu melindungiku dan bayiku. Lebih baik kau kembali saja ke neraka sana! Iblis kau!" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terus mengalah pada iblis itu Ryeowook kini berani melawannya. Kenapa bukan dari dulu Ryeowookie? Walapun saat mengucapkannya Ryeowook sedikit meringis karena sakit diperutnya masih ia rasakan.

"Kurang ngajar kau Kim Ryeowook! Mati kau hari ini juga." Sungmin mencekik leher Ryeowook lalu meremas-remas perut Ryeowook.

"Hentikan! Sakit Sungmin!" Jerit Ryeowook. Keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh tubuh Ryeowook. Selang 2 detik, darah segar turun diselangkangan Ryeowook.

"Kyu.." Panggil Ryeowook lirih.

~Sementara itu~

"Hyung, kenapa aku merasa tak enak hati ya?! Aku merasa terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook. Eottokhae hyung?" Kyuhyun tampak gelisah diruangannya. Ia sedang bersama Donghae.

"Aku juga merasa begitu Kyu. Sebaiknya kita undur meetingnya besok. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie. Ia sedang mengandung." Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung, kajja kita kerumahku sekarang." Kyuhyun berjalan cepat kearah parkiran, diikuti Donghae disampingnya.

~Back to Ryeowook~

Sungmin menyeret Ryeowook masuk kekamar mandinya. Sungmin menyalakan bethub dengan air sampai penuh. Sementara darah segar masih terus mengalir dari vagina Ryeowook.

"Kyu bantu aku." Ryeowook terus berkata lihir.

"Memohon saja terus! Suamimu yang bodoh itu tak akan mendengarnya. Dasar pasangan bodoh!" Sungmin mulai menenggelamkan Ryeowook ke bethub yang berisi penuh dengan air. Warna air yang semula bening berubah merah karena tercampur darah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melemah. Wajahnya makin memucat karena darah yang terus keluar.

'Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan anak yang aku kandung.' Mohon Ryeowook dalam hati.

Sungmin sudah berhenti menenggelamkan Ryeowook. Ia menjambak rambut Ryeowook lalu menyanderkan pada pinggiran bethub.

"Lemah eoh? Sudah kuperingatkan kau jangan berani melawanku. Mati kau hari ini." Sungmin terus menjambak rambut Ryeowook membuat rambut Ryeowook banyak yang rontok.

Tiba-tiba..

Braakkk..

-TBC-

Satu chapter lagi. Pastinya short chap. Langsung update sekarang juga.

Review terus.. hehehe :D


	7. Chapter 7

-Last chapter-

"OMO." Donghae mendobrak pintu kamar mandi di kamar Sungmin.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryeowookku?" Bentak Donghae menunjuk Sungmin tepat dimukanya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum iblis.

"Kyu! Igo Kyu! Ryeowook disini!." Teriak Donghae lalu mendekati Ryeowook yang mulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Wookie ireona! Ini oppa." Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryeowook.

"OMO. Apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowooku hyung?" Kyuhyun panik melihat Ryeowook yang tak sadarkan diri terendam air berwarna merah yang ia yakini air yang tercampur darah Ryeowook.

"Iblis ini yang melakukanya pada Wookie." Jawab Donghae membantu Kyuhyun menggendong Ryeowook keluar dari bethub.

"Sialan kau! Urus dia hyung aku mau bawa Wookie ke rumah sakit. Ikat dia dan bawa dia kerumah sakit dekat sini. Akan kuhabisi dia disana." Ucap Kyuhyun menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal sedikit berlari kearah mobilnya.

"Wookie ireona! Mianhae chagi. Ireona jebal." Kyuhyun mulai menangis saat menidurkan Ryeowook dikursi samping kemudi. Tanganya telah berlumuran darah Ryeowook.

"Kyu.. jebal selamatkan anak kita." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Ternyata ia belum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia masih sedikit sadar.

"Kau juga akan selamat." Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang tak digunakan untuk mengemudi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan dingin Ryeowook.

"Kumohon jangan tertidur Wookie, berbicaralah. Jangan pejamkan matamu." Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang akan memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia ingat ucapan ayahnya jika seseorang mengalami kecelakaan tapi tak sampai kehilangan kesadaran, jangan membiarkannya memejamkan mata, karena itu bisa mengurangi kemungkinan si korban mengalami koma.

"Wookie kau ingat saat kita baru bertemu? Aku sudah langsung mencintaimu. Apa kau juga begitu?" Kyuhyun terus berusaha membuat Ryeowook tetap bangun.

"Ne." Jawab Ryeowook lemah. Kyuhyun bisa sedikit lega karena Ryeowook masih bisa menanggapi.

"Waktu itu kau sangat cantik dan sexy. Kau masih ingat bagaimana pertama kita bercinta? Itu sangat menyenangkan, iya kan Wookie." Walau dengan wajah sangat panik, Kyuhyun tetap terus berusaha.

"Ne." Lagi-lagi hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Hey jangan tidur, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun mengelus dahi Ryeowook. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun.

'Tuhan selamatkan istri dan anakku.' Doa Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa sedikit tenang karena ia bisa selamat sampai ke RS dengan cepat. Ia memanggil perawat yang kebetulan lewat lalu membawa Ryeowook ke ruang gawat darurat.

Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan erawat dan dokter, akhirnya Kyuhyun diperbolehkan menemani Ryeowook saat ditangani oleh dokter.

"Ini sudah agak terlambat. Kita harus melakukan proses persalinan." Ucap si dokter. Kyuhyun menagangguk cepat.

Dengan cepat para perawat membawa Ryeowook keruang bersalin. Kyuhyun terus berada disamping Ryeowook, dengan setia menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

Sesampainya diruang bersalin dokter bertanya pada Ryeowook apakah ingin melakukan persalinan dengan cara normal atau dengan jalan cesar, dan tentu dengan menyebutkan sebab akibatnya.

Dengan mantap Ryeowook menjawab ingin melahirkan normal, karena ia ingin merasakan rasa perjuangan menjadi seorang ibu walau dokter telah mengatakan resiko kematian yang sangat tinggi bisa terjadi pada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah akan keputusan yang dipilih Ryeowook.

45 menit berlalu, akhirnya proses persalinan Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan waktu yang terbilang cukup singkat karena Ryeowook sudah pembukaan 8 walau usia kandungannya baru menginjak 8 bulan.

Seorang bayi laki-laki dengan tinggi 53 cm dan berat 3,3 kg terlahir dari rahim Ryeowook. Langsung saja salah satu perawat membersihkannya dari darah yang menempel. Kyuhyun kembali menangis, kini tangisan bahagia.

Digendongnya bayi tampan dengan hidung mancung walau mungil itu, yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan. Kyuhyun mendekat keranjang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum lemah. Perlahan senyuman itu memudar diikuti dengan menutupnya kelopak mata Ryeowook.

"Wookie, Wookie ireona~! Jebal ireona chagi." Kyuhyun menyerahkan bayinya pada salah satu perawat. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryeowook.

Dengan sigap dokter yang tadi menangani Ryeowook segera memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook.

"Kondisinya sangat lemah. Mungkin ia tak akan sadar untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi tuan tenang saja, ini tak akan lama. Ryeowook agashi hanya butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan kekuatan tubuhnya, setelah itu semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tutur Dokter yang Kyuhyun pikir seumuran dngan ayahnya itu.

"Ryeowook agashi harus dipindahkan keruang rawat. Dan putra anda harus disimpan di ingkubator untuk beberapa jam kedepan karena kondisinya juga yang kurang sehat." Jelas dokter yang diketahui dari name tagnya bernama Choi Seunghyun itu.

"Ne uisa. Gamshahamnida. Aku akan urus biaya administrasi dan menyelesaian urusanku dulu uisa. Ku mohon jaga istriku jangan sampai meninggalkan dia. Setidaknya oleh satu perawat saja. Oke uisa?"

"Ne tuan, aku akan melakukannya." Jawab pria berumur kira-kira 45 tahun itu.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar ruang bersalin dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hyung, eodiseo?"

"_Aku di parkiran blok E Kyu. Aku sudah membawa serta yeoja iblis itu bersamaku."_

"Ne, arraeso. Aku kesana sekarang hyung."

-Parking Area Block E-

Emosi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meluap seketika melihat Sungmin keluar mobil Donghae dengan diseret oleh sang empunya mobil.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada istriku HAH?" Mata Kyuhyun memerah karena emosi. Ia jambak dengan kasar rambut curly Sungmin.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun Kyu. Dia jatuh di kamar mandi saat ia numpang mandi dikamar mandiku." Sungmin masih berkilah walau ia sudah tertangkap basah.

'Cuih', Kyuhyun meludah dekat wajah Sungmin. Sungmin naik pitam, tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Kau masih mau berkilah meskipun sudah tertangkap basah HAH?" Dengan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga menabrak bagian sisi mobil Donghae. Donghae hanya diam menyaksikan betapa emosinya Kyuhyun saat itu.

PLAAKKK

Kyuhyun menampar pipi Sungmin sangat keras hingga menyebabkan pipi Sungmin membiru dan berdarah ada sudut bibir yeoja itu.

"APA MAUMU IBLIS? Kau datang ke kehidupanku dengan Ryeowook dan mengatakan kau memiliki anak dariku, lalu setelah kita cek DNA hasilnya positif. KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI HAH?" Kyuhyun berteriak emosi. Untunglah parkiran sangat kosong saat itu, jadi tak ada yang tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang meluapkan emosinya.

Buuagghhh.

Kyuhyun menendang kaki Sungmin membuat Sungmin jatuh seketika.

"Itu memang bisa terjadi. Karena anak yang dibawa yeoja ini memang anakmu, tapi bukan dia ibunya. Dia hanya mencuri janin Ryeowook saat masih berusia 1 bulan, lalu dibesarkan disebuah benda yang memang ia dan keluarganya rancang untuk menumbuhkan janin." Ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang tiba-tiba datang mencampuri urusanna.

"Mianhanda ahjussi, hajima kau siapa? Kenapa bisa berkata begitu?" Seemosi apapun Kyuhyun, ia bisa menjaganya saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya apalagi orang itu orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Dia appa Ryeowook." Jawab Donghae.

"Mwo? Bagaimana hyung bisa tahu?" Kyuhyun menatap bingung kearah Donghae dan namja tua itu bergantian. Lengan Sungmin masih ia genggam erat supaya yeoja itu tak melarikan diri.

"Ahjussi pernah datang ke mimpiku dan menyuruhku menjaga Ryeowook." Jawab Donghae lagi. Ia tersenyum hormat pada namja tua yang berdiri disampingnya. Si namja tua yang kita ketahui dari pernyataan Donghae adalah ayah Ryeowook atau lebih tepatnya Kim Kangin membalas senyuman Donghae.

"Ne, aku appa Ryeowook. Dan yeoja iblis ini adalah suruhan bangsa Red Phyrena. Ia datang ke kehidupanmu dan putriku untuk menghancurkan hidup kalian. Ia datang karena diutus oleh leluhurnya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, Jung Seong Ju. Bangsa Red Phyrena membenci Ryeowook yang seenaknya saja menolak lamaran Yesung kakak yeoja ini, yang menurut mereka itu adalah sebuah penghinaan. Jadilah Ryeowook diincar oleh mereka untuk disiksa atau yang lebih fatal dibunuh. Sampai Ryeowook kabur ke bumi dan memutuskan menjadi manusia. Aku yakn kau sudah mengetahui semua tentang siapa kami dan mahluk apa kami." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar, namun sepertinya ia hanya menjeda penjelasannya karena akan ada penjelasan yang lebih rinci nanti.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyimak dengan seksama penjelasan Kangin.

"Lalu kau dan Ryeowook menikah. Dan kalian bersedih karena tak kunjung diberikan keturunan. Sebenarnya Ryeowook telah mengandung anakmu sejak bahkan sebelum kalian menikah. Jangan kira aku tak tahu sifat dan kelakuan kalian saat itu, aku hanya mentolelir karena kalian masih termasuk usia-usia yang nakal. Namun dengan ilmu yang Red Phyrena miliki, ia mengambil janin yang Ryeowook kandung secara diam-diam lalu disimpan dibenda yang telah kusebutkan tadi. Karena Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang peka terhadap sesuatu yang baru, itu mempermudah mereka mengambil janin itu. Setelah janin itu tumbuh dan akhirnya lahir seorang bayi yeoja dari janin itu. Dan itulah sebabnya saat DNA kau dan anak yang dibawa yeoja itu hasilnya positif karena kau dan anak itu memang benar ayah dan anak. Seharusnya kau juga mengecek yeoja ini maka akan dietahui jika yeoja ini hanya mengada-ada. Jadi wajar jika Ryeowook baru bisa hamil 8 bulan lalu karena itu sudah masuk masa suburnya kembali setelah masa yang harusnya Ryeowook alami itu mengandung dan menyusui. Kau mengerti dengan semua ucapanku?" Lanjut Kangin tak kalah panjang dari penjelasan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi Minhyun memang anakku,tapi dengan Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun memastikan, ia sedikit tak yakin.

"Ne." Jawab Kangin.

"Satu lagi, kau ingat kejadian-kejadian yang hampir mencelakakan Ryeowook dan bayimu? itu semua yeoja ini yang perbuat. Ia selalu berusaha bisa melenyapkan Ryeowook dan bayinya saat kau tak ada dirumah dan akan berubah menjadi yeoja baik hati saat kau pulang." Ucap Kangin.

"Tapi bagaimana ahjussi, maksudku appa mengetahui semua ini? Tak apa jika aku memanggil appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Tentu. Karena aku selalu memantau apa saja kelakuan Ryeowook selama dibumi. Tentu aku tahu semuanya." Jawab Kangin tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti appa. Lalu aku harus berbuat apa pada iblis ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang jijik pada Sungmin.

"Biar appa yang urus dia. Kau kembalilah keruang rawat istrimu. Dia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran dan semangat darimu." Jawab Kangin lalu mengambil alih Sungmin dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan bergegas pergi.

"Appa chamkan! Bukankah appa seharusnya menjadi angel? Kenapa appa tak memiliki sayap seperti Ryeowook saat aku bertemu denganya untuk pertama kali?" Satu lagi pertanya Kyuhyun yang menyita pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Aku dan istriku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia dan menjaga putriku dengan baik." Jawab Kangin menoleh pada Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

"Isriku sedang berada diruang rawat istrimu. Cepat temui mereka." Sambung Kangin kini tanpa menoleh.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Donghae menaiki lift menuju ruang rawat Ryeowook dirumah sakit terbesar di Seoul ini.

"Aku merasa sedang didunia dongeng Kyu." Ucap Donghae berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun keluar lift saat lift sudah menunjukan lantai 7.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu hyung, tapi ini semua nyata dan bukan hanya khayalan semata. Istriku, sahabat yang sudah kau anggap dongsaengmu sendiri itu adalah keturunan malaikat." Timpal Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan. Ia rasa sesak dada dan pening dikepalanya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ne kau benar. Pantas saja aku sudah dapat firasat buruk tentang si Sungmin itu. Kira-kira akan diapakan ya yeoja iblis itu oleh appa Ryeowook?"

"Mollayo, kita tunggu kabar selanjutnya saja." Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae sampai didepannya.

"Kyuhyun." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. Ia harus seikit membungkukan badannya karena yeoja yang ia yakini eomma Ryeowook ini tingginya hanya seleher Kyuhyun.

"Eomma." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Yeoja paruh baya yang mari kita sebut Leeteuk itu melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowookie.." Lirih Leeteuk.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja eomma. Ryeowook akan segera siuman sebentar lagi. Eomma tak perlu khawatir." Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera duduk disofa yang disediakan diruangan itu. Namun baru sebentar, Donghae segera keluar sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya, menghubungi seseorang.

~SKIP~

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20.15 KST. Bayi Ryeowook yang awalnya disimpan di ingkubator kini sudah dipindahkan dikasur bayi yang terletak disamping ranjang Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun masih setia duduk disamping Ryeowook dengan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Disofa ada Eunhyuk yang datang sejak pukul 14.45 dengan membawa serta Dongjae dan Minhyun yang memang disuruh Kyuhyun untuk dibawa, sedang duduk bersander bersama Donghae disisinya dan Minhyun dipangkuannya juga Dongjae yang berada dipangkuan Donghae.

Dikasur yang memang disediakan untuk yang menunggu pasien terlihat Leeteuk dan Kangin yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sungmin dan mengembalikan yeoja itu ke habitat awalnya, tengah duduk bersama diatasnya.

Sedangkan Ryeowook masih betah memejamkan matanya.

Selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba tangan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi digenggam Kyuhyun muali bergerak, dan perlahan dengan sangat perlahan kelopak mata Ryeowook mulai terbuka.

"Wookie kau sudah bangun sayang? Syukurlah, ini mukzizat." Ucap Kyuhyun senang tak pelak menari perhatian orang yang sedang berada diruangan itu.

"Kyu, yeoja itu jahat padaku." Rancau Ryeowook dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Tenanglah, yeoja itu sudah pergi. Kita sudah aman sekarang." Kyuhyun terus mengelus rambut depan Ryeowook.

"Aku takut. Dia mau membunuh anak kita." Adu Ryeowook lagi.

"Ssttss, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang lihatlah siapa yang datang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menunjuk Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Appa? Eomma? Bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu menceritakan semua yang tadi telah diceritakan pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Ryeowook kembali menangis. Ia bingung rasa apa yang sedang mendominasinya saat ini, entah itu senang, bahagia ataupun haru.

"Lalu dimana anak-anakku sekarang?" Tanya Ryeowook menghapus air matanya.

"Jika kau menanyakan Minhyun, ia ada bersamaku. Dia sudah terlelap." Jawab Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik karena tak mau membangunkan ketiga anak kecil yang semuanya sedang terlelap saat ini.

"Dan jika kau menanyakan Ryeohyun, ia masih terlelap diranjangnya." Jawab Kyuhyun menunjuk ranjang disisi kasur Ryeowook itu.

"Ryeohyun?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne, mari kita beri nama bayi kita Ryeohyun, singkatan dari Ryeowook Kyuhyun dan menurut eomma itu artinya kekuatan, semangat dan aura baik bagi orang disekitarnya. Dan mari kta ganti nama Minhyun menjadi Hyunwook. Karena menurut eomma nama Minhyun memiliki arti kebengisan dan kekejian, tapi jika Hyunwook itu memiliki arti keromantisan, keanggunan dan kebaikan hati. Otte, kau setuju?" Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook dan mengelus rambut depan Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku setuju. Cho Hyunwook dan Cho Ryeohyun." Ucap Ryeowook senang.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang. Tak ada lagi mahluk jahat yang akan mengusik hidup kita dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya dan tentunya dengan bahagia." Kyuhyun memeluk Tubuh Ryeowook erat. Semua yang berada di ruang itu ikut tersenyum bahagia.

'

'

Dan seperti inilah kisah cinta antar manusia dengan mahluk sejenis malaikat. Berakhir dengan bahagia dan menyenangkan. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu hubungan dan kebahagiaan mereka.

**-THE END-**

**Maaf ya buat para pumkins atau bias dari charcter jahat disini –kalau ada-, aku minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena aku jadiin bias kalian jahat disini mohon pengertiannya ini hanya sebuah Fic dan hanya sebuah bentuk imajinasi jangan jadiin alasan untuk ngehina karya saya. Terima kasih sebelumnya.**

**Anyeong ^^**


End file.
